Disappearance
by MasterCyclonis
Summary: Cyclonis has fled to the far side, Aerrow and the Storm Hawks have to apprehend her, but a storm blows them off course. What will happen to Aerrow facing Cyclonis all alone? Piper left in the lurch feeling helpless as she watches her beloved partner fall to the storm of the Far Side. [CyclonisxAerrowxPiper]
1. Chapter 1

The far side of Atmos, a stretch of lush land and a sky of glittering gold, thousands of alien creatures roamed the clouds. The thousands of stars glistening like crystals. It was a new, untamed, untouched land. A truly new world.

The Condor, the home of the Storm Hawks looked filthy against this sterile land. The large metallic ship flew across the emerald green sky.

Stork, the Merb, the Condors pilot called out to his team. "Witch at 8 o clock!" He said whilst pulling the large ship in the 'witches' direction.

The young red headed Sky Knight, Aerrow quickly responded, holding the hand of his teammate Piper. "I will get her, she's weak, she's lost everything. I can take her on". Aerrow spoke with confidence, gripping at Pipers hand with loving reassurance. It had been a mere few minutes since they had left Atmos, their home. Piper clutched Aerrows hand tightly.

"But Aerrow we have no idea what the Far Side is like, you could get lost or she could... I don't want to lose you, not after all of this, not after all we've been through... I, I just can't lose you Aerrow, we should both go, face her together!" Piper insisted, looking into his eyes with care and complete adoration. The two Storm Hawks had reached perfect attunement, the ultimate bond between a crystal master and the perfect partner.

"No, it's _because_ we've gone through all of this that I can't risk losing you Piper, you saw what she did to.. Him... I can't let her do that to you, or to any of you guys, I can't let her take you away from me Piper. I won't let it happen. Just make sure I don't fly off your radar, she doesn't have a skimmer, she will be slower than me for sure." Aerrow was confident, Cyclonia was gone, the Dark Ace with it, all that was left was their queen, the witch. Master Cyclonis.

Aerrow slowly and gently let go of Pipers hand. Looking to her with a half smile across his face. Radarr, his beloved co-pilot, his best friend crawled up to his legs, Aerrow gestured him to stop, kneeling to his friends height, feeling the cold metal floor against his left knee.

"It's not much safer for you either Radarr, there's beasts out there we have no idea about, they could hurt you, and I don't want that to happen. Who knows what they could do, just stay safe and I will be back sooner than you know it okay buddy?". Aerrow tried to reassure his furry companion with a smile across his face and a pet on the head.

Stork squealed before adding onto the end of Aerrows sentence. "Beasts which will almost be carrying some deadly disease or maybe they'll be able to pull your spine out with one fatal swipe and pick the fur from your bones..." He finished with a mad look on his face.

Radarr squeaked with fear at Storks "helpful" talk.

Aerrow looked a little disturbed at Stork before shaking his head. "I promise you all, I will come back, I will make sure Cyclonis is taken down once and for all!" He said raising his fist to the air, his team cheered on to their leader as he began his departure.

Aerrow walked out into the hangar, mounting his skimmer. Fixing his twin energy blades to his back. Revving his engine. He looked back to his team, his squadron, his family. He smiled, nodding to them with confidence, nodding to Piper with a glint in his eye. Piper ran up to his skimmer and embraced him tightly. "Stay safe Aerrow". She whispered to him. He looked at her one more time with a caring smile directed at her.

It was the time of the Sky Knights, time for them to finally rid _their_ world of the evil that had plagued it for so long. Aerrow rode out of the hangar, opening the wings to his skimmer as he flew out into heavy, uncharted airs.

"So far so good guys, I have a visual on her, there's a lot of creatures flying around here- WOAAAH" Aerrows voice echoed through the Condor on the intercom..

"Aerrow! Are you alright?!" Piper called out over the radio to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, these beasts are a bit ruthless, one just flew right into me!" Aerrow said whilst recalculating his flight path, keeping his eyes on his target.

"Please, be careful Aerrow, we don't know what they could do like you said." Piper responded with a tone of worry.

"Just make sure you keep away from any gas clouds, hoards of flying beasts and anything with teeth, then you might have a slight chance of coming back with your flesh still attached to your bones!" Aerrow heard Stork also adding in the background.

"Uh, thanks for that Stork..." Aerrow responded, his radio crackling a little as he responded, he thought it best to reply to Stork regardless to ensure his team he was still fine.

The dark haired young woman turned, she floated through the air aided by the energy of her crystal staff. Master Cyclonis, the girl who almost had the world at her feet now fleeing to the Far Side. She flew above the mass hordes of beasts which hovered beneath the clouds. The sky was greying, the winds becoming more harsh. She heard a familiar sound, a skimmer.

She turned to face the oncoming sound.

"It's over Cyclonis, you've got nowhere left to run!" The unwanted voice of Aerrow calling out from behind her amongst the whistling of the wind.

"Oh is that so Sky Knight, I have a whole new world to conquer! And nothing you, Piper or any of you pathetic Sky Knights can do will stop me!" She roared back at him, a single clap of thunder boomed as she spoke.

Aerrow stood on the nose of his skimmer, readying himself, readying his move and his weapons. He was ready to strike, his blades lit up. Cyclonis readied her staff too.

Thunder rumbled, lightning crackled.

There was a loud roar from something large behind him, a huge creature plummeted into Aerrows skimmer, sending him flying off his ride, he opened his wings to his glider and flew as close to Cyclonis as he could, Aerrow knew her crystals energy would be the safest bet.

Back at the Condor, Piper began to panic "AERROW! Stork where is he! I can't see him on the grid! He's gone! And his radio just shut down and is offline!" Piper becoming hysterical with fear, running around the Condor frantically.

"Aw man and the storm looks like it's going to come down real hard!" Finn, the blonde sharpshooter added, looking out from the Condors large window.

"Stork we have to get over there and help him!" Piper pleaded, running over to Stork and looking to him with large tear filled eyes.

"There's no way we can risk going out in that!" Finn pointed to a storm, a mass of sky beasts forming around the clouds, like a tornado of creatures large and small, fleeing from the thunder and lightning.

Aerrow grabbed onto Cyclonis' leg, knowing he would be protected by the energy of her Crystal.

"Get your filthy hands off me Sky Knight!" Her flying wasn't affected by the extra weight of him, the energy of the crystal kept her levitated and protected from the storm, but his weight of the young man pulling at her limb was uncomfortable for her.

Cyclonis readied her staff aiming it down her body, towards Aerrows face with a sadistic smile pasted across her face.

"Look out!" Aerrow cried out. Another beast with huge shark-like teeth soared her way, she briskly aimed her staff in its direction but the beast hit one of the crystals off from her staff.

"No!" She reached out, grasping at the air for her crystal, desperately trying to grab for it.

The storm intensified, the winds becoming a painful hit against both the both of them, Cyclonis had just one crystal left in her staff, keeping them elevated. But it would not protect them from the storm, levitation also had become much more difficult and the strain of Aerrows added weight becoming much more painful for Cyclonis.

"Get off me Sky Kni-"

Thunder clapped, cutting off her sentence. The electricity, attracting to the metal of both her staff and Aerrows blades, the two were struck down. Cyclonis screamed as she dropped her staff into the air from the recoil sent out by the final crystal exploding out from her staff. The electric energy surging through both Cyclonis and Aerrows bodies.

Aerrow had groaned as the lightning jolted through his body, his grip had loosened on one of his blades which he too had lost to the monstrous storm.

Both Cyclonis and Aerrow fell, falling fast towards the land beneath them, Aerrow panicked, he let go of Cyclonis leg which doing so, he also dropped the second of his blades, it blew into the distance.

 _Crap!_ Aerrow thought to himself, watching as his blade disappearing.

He was being pulled by the storm, he saw Cyclonis falling fast towards the ground, he saw his blade flying out of sight.

 _I can't just let her die..._

He made the decision, he was going to betray all he stood for. Aerrow leaned forwards, fighting against the hurricane of wind pulling him back, holding out a hand to Cyclonis as he glided alongside her.

"Take my hand!" he shouted, half hoping she could hear him in amongst the howling, violent winds.

She didn't accept his hand. Trying to slap it away.

"I'd rather die!" She shouted back at him.

Realising they were getting closer and closer to the ground Aerrow lunged himself towards her, his body impacting hers. He wrapped his arms around her body as his glider spun downwards towards the volley of trees below, he tucked his head in, hoping to obtain minimal damage. They crashed into the trees below, his glider getting jammed into some of the trees, one of the wings snapped, the other bent.

They both fell to the ground below.

Piper panicked as she watched the storm unfold before them, feeling utterly helpless.

"I'm going to find Aerrow!" Junko announced heroically.

"No Junko! You'll get yourself killed!" Piper cried out, knowing it would be suicide, the thought had crossed her mind but she was too smart and knew it was much too dangerous.

"Dude the condor is struggling to pull back from that wind, you go out on a skimmer and it's bye bye Junko!" Finn added, bluntly but truthfully.

"We can't just leave him out there! What if he's hurt!" Junko sounding concerned.

Radarr squawked, looking to Piper for answers.

"Dude, if I know Aerrow, he will be okay, look how many times he's come out of a bad situation and he's been all good! It's gonna be fine." Finn placed a friendly, reassuring hand on Junkos shoulder.

Stork pulled at the steering wheel of the condor, the metal of the ship creaking in the winds, he was fighting to keep it from being pulled right into the storm.

"Finns right, I know Aerrow can do this." Piper added. "I believe in him. And once this storm's died down, we can go look for him and make sure he's back with us and safe". She hated admitting Finn was right but it _would_ be suicide going out into the storm, they'd just be putting their lives at risk heading out into the horrific weather.

"I don't want to have to dig two graves Junko" Stork added.

"Stork!" Piper said with a tone of disgust.

"Well if by some miracle Aerrow survives this, I won't have to dig _any_ graves". Stork furthermore contributed.

"No ones digging anyone's graves, we have to believe in Aerrow, and besides he's come out of a worse situation with only a few scratches!". Piper paused, walking over towards the window.

"Least I hope not..." She said quietly, with more worry, looking out towards the blackened sky.

Xxxxxxx

Hope you've enjoyed this so far, this has been a side project I've been working on when I am somewhere with no internet, I'm still working on my Cyclonis/Dark Ace fic, just thought I'd try something new too! Let me know what you think of this so far! Will try edit up this one quicker as it's actually completed just in the editorial stages! (I write these up on my phone first so they always suck to begin with!)


	2. Downpour

Coldness, darkness and a howling wind. Aerrow opened his eyes, his entire body ached, he was laying face down into the sopping wet, muddy grass. He felt the heavy rain on his body, the storm hadn't faded, he wondered how long he had been laying there. He got to his knees, looking around, for his blades, his skimmer anything that could help him.

 _Cyclonis_

Had she survived the fall?

Cyclonis lay nearby, she let out a soft groan. Her body ached immensely, her arm hurt, her leg hurt. She forced herself up, the rain burning her leg and arm as it pummelled down on her. As she sat up, she began to survey the area, her eyes taking a moment to focus, the forest around her was foggy, the heavy downpour of rain didn't help either.

 _Footsteps..._

She swiftly turned around.

There, stood above her, the Sky Knight. The idiot boy who got her in this mess in the first place.

 _Why couldn't they just let me go!_ Cyclonis thought to herself.

Aerrow didn't speak, he held his hand out to her. Gesturing to help her up.

She didn't accept. She pushed his hand away, she didn't want help from him, she slowly attempted to get to her feet. A dizziness overwhelmed her. The first time in her life she truly felt physically weak. She wondered how far they had fallen, how long she had been passed out.

Aerrow didn't care that she refused his help, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up and helped her to stand.

She scowled at him, he had a huge tear in his shirt and a large cut across his chest.

She clutched at her sore, aching arm, examining it, realising she had a cut across her arm. The rain hurt more now that she had realised that the cut was bleeding.

"We have to get out of this rain, I saw some creatures run past, which means it's not safe to be around here unarmed." Aerrow spoke loudly to ensure he could be heard over the storm.

"Don't tell me what to do Sky Knight!" She snapped at him. Who was he to order her around?

"You can either come with me or stay here alone and unarmed, we will be safer if we stick together". Aerrow looked around for any sign of somewhere safe to venture towards.

She hated to admit it, but he was right she had no crystals, no staff, no Dark Ace... Nothing to protect her from harm, he wasn't much use either, he too was unarmed, but if she needed a meat shield, he could come in handy.

"Come on!" Aerrow barked his order once more, much to Cyclonis' distaste.

The thunder roared and the lightning lit the sky as the rain pelted down onto them. The mud was thick and difficult to traipse through, the rain making everything slippery too.

Cyclonis followed Aerrow but she was slow, he was moving much quicker than she was, her leg was in excruciating pain, she touched her upper thigh, retracting her hand when it stung. Realising she had a cut across her leg too. Aerrow looked back making sure that she hadn't got lost or ran off. He noticed her struggling he walked back towards her.

"Put your arm around my neck" he said, offering assistance to her once again. She was slowing him down, but he wasn't willing to just leave her to die out in the rain.

"I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine! Just keep moving!" She snapped, walking a few paces ahead of him.

 _She's so goddamn stubborn_! Aerrow thought to himself as she walked in front of him.

He followed on aside of her, they walked for a fair while, the rain not subsiding, they had no idea how long they'd really been walking. There was a long mass of water blocking the pathway, obviously a river or lake had flooded nearby. Aerrow looked around at the stretch of water in front of them for any other way around.

"We have to get around it". Aerrow turned behind to face the slow walking dark empress walking behind him.

"Just walk through! Stop wasting time!" She walked into the river, letting out a yelp and she fell into it, the water up to her ribs, a lot deeper than she initially anticipated.

Aerrow sighed, following in after her. The water was freezing cold, perhaps it just felt colder than it should with the added rain falling on top of them. Cyclonis was a little ahead, Aerrow followed her to the other side of the riverbank, pulling himself up, almost slipping back in as riverbank was muddy. Cyclonis struggled to pull herself up, her arm ached as she tried to lift herself out of the water, the muddy riverbank really didn't help either.

Aerrow watched her struggling before without even asking, grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her up out of the water. She looked at him, shooting him a look of annoyance but without uttering a word to him, they then continued to walk onwards.

 _A thank you would be nice..._ He thought, but better to have her being ungrateful than yelling at him once again.

Cyclonis squeezed at her arm. The rain beginning to irritate the cut even worse since their little detour through the water, she assumed the water wasn't overly clean and dirt had gotten into it.

"Hey!" Aerrow shouted to her, she turned, stopping in her tracks as he was pointing in another direction. She turned back and made her way towards where Aerrow was standing.

"There's a cave over there! We can wait it out in there until the weather eases up". He added.

"And then what, wait for whatever's inside to come and rip us in half? Or wait it out until your little posse of idiots come and you lock me up and throw away the key? No, this is where I leave you Sky Knight!" She hissed.

Aerrow sighed deeply.

"You're hurt, you won't get far alone and unarmed. I have no way of contacting my team, my skimmer crashed, just wait here, I will check the cave on my own if you're worried about any creatures, if I don't come back in 10 minutes, assume the worse and do as you want. Just trust me." He said with a reassuring look on his face, hoping she would buy into it and just this once, trust him.

The last 3 words annoyed her, Sky Knights had ruined so much for her, for him to ask for _her_ trust? She felt irritated by it, but Sky Knights were honest people, she knew a liar when she met one, she was a good liar as was Dark Ace, and he looked her in the eye when he spoke, which she also loathed.

"Fine." She bluntly replied.

Aerrow nodded, jogging towards the cave, leaving Cyclonis out in the rain. As Aerrow walked into the edge of the cave, he tripped as he entered the cave, a cracking noise echoed through it.

 _Please don't be bones..._ He thought to himself before he reached out to the objects beneath his body. He felt the items beneath his hands. It was a dry, wooden feeling. Just branches and dead grass. He let out a huge sigh of relief.

 _Thank god._ He thought, pulling himself off the ground.

The cave was pitch black, only light source he had was from the flicker of the lightning briefly lightning up the cave every so often. It wasn't too deep a cave, it was more a small opening in the rock than an actual cave itself.

Cyclonis was tired of waiting, he had been gone for what felt like forever, she was sat on a rock, resting her leg, sighing deeply as she grew tired and bored.

 _Stupid sky knights obviously been kill-_

Her train of thought was lost as she saw the redhead emerge from the fog in front as he ran towards her.

"All clear!" He called out.

She was somewhat annoyed, she now had to put up with the Sky Knight for even longer, a part of her wished he had been killed or eaten. The two then made their way into the cavern. Aerrow picked up a few of the sticks as they walked inside, feeling around the dark for some of the bigger sticks. Cyclonis groaned a little as she sat down on a large boulder within the cave, her leg was causing her a lot of discomfort.

"I'm going to try get a fire started, least we will be able to see a little better in here". He spoke, looking in her direction.

She didn't respond or even look at him, she watched the rain pour down outside of the cave.

Aerrow took a little time with it but he eventually managed to get a fire going, the fire blew up in his face a little as he found a lot more sticks and dried out grass surrounding him than he initially thought was there. He assumed all the foliage had been blown in from previous storms.

He sat next to the fire, warming himself up next to it.

"If you sit closer to the fire you'll be warmer you know." He directed at her. Looking in her direction once more.

"I'm fine here sky knight". She responded, knowing he would keep talking to her if she ignored him again. She was still looking out in the distance.

He could only just see one side of her face illuminated by the orange glow of his fire. Aerrow removed his soaking wet shirt. He made a makeshift clothing rack out of several sticks for his shirt to rest on whilst it dried near the fire.

"Your clothes will dry off quicker too nearer the fire." He tried again to coax her over.

She ignored him, rolling her eyes with annoyance at him still talking to her, she let a soft groan as she moved her leg a little.

 _Fuck it hurts!_

"Are you alright?" Aerrow asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

 _What is it of any concern to him? Why is it sky knights are so sincere, it sickens me._

"None of your business Sky Knight and why would you care anyway?" She didn't expect or want an answer from him.

"I think we cut ourselves when we fell through those trees", he stood up, looking over to her, gesturing at the large slice across his chest. "And well, if it's hurting you maybe I can try and help?"

She glanced up at him. His cut wasn't bleeding, but it still looked painful.

"I'm fine, just stay over there out of my way." She responded, less snappy than before.

"But you'll get sick if you stay soaking wet, and your wounds could get infected." He added, his usual tone of concern returning.

"Well so could yours too Sky Knight". She replied with a less caring tone than his. Trying to get him off her back.

He sighed a deep sigh.

"Fine, be stubborn." He huffed.

The Condor rocked and squeaked, a horrific scraping metallic sound echoed through it as the storm rattled it around in the sky.

"This isn't good, the pressure isn't gonna hold through this all night, we need to find somewhere to land or our energy crystals are just gonna run down and the Condor is just going to get sucked into that storm" Stork cried out, panicking.

"Piper we need a plan!" Junko added, looking to her for answers.

"I'm thinking..." She said looking at the sonar, nothing but hundreds of tiny blips showed up.

"We don't have any maps of this place, we could fly for miles and still not get out of the storm and we don't want to go too far, we could lose Aerrow's location, even more than we have done". She was worried, she had no idea what to do.

"There's a big ass mountain over there, can't we just jam the Condor between two spiky parts and just wait it out?" Finn added, gesturing to a large Rocky Mountain in the near distance.

"You know, that's just so crazy it might just work!" Piper beamed at Finn.

"Fly us over Stork! Give it everything you've got! Junko, Finn get ready to shoot out some hooks so we are securely latched on!" She ordered.

"Yes sir!" Junko and Finn responded in unison, running to the Condors blasters.

"Radarr go help Finn and Junko!" Piper continued.

Radarr nodded, going to assist the duo.

Stork guided the Condor toward the mountain, the winds becoming stronger, he was struggling to pull it towards the mountain. Piper watched with anticipation.

Stork yelled as a hoard of creatures flew into the Condor, rocking it towards the storm, jolting it and the eerie metallic sound echoing through the Condor once again.

He pulled the wheel of the ship in the opposite direction, pulling them back into stability, flying them closer to the mountain. Sweat dripping from Storks head as he let out a mild sigh of relief.

"Now you gotta wedge us in somewhere Stork! Look for an opening!" Piper instructed, looking out to the mountain, hoping to be of some help.

"I'm trying, but it's hard with all this fog and rain you know!" Stork replied, stressing out once again.

"Right there!" Piper called out pointing to a small gap on the edge of the mountain that looked just the right size for the Condor to be able to wedge into

Stork swerved the Condor swiftly, ramming it between the ledge on the mountain, rubble fell below as the Condor had impacted it, metal scraped and creaked as he flew it into the rock. Storks face cringing at the sound.

"Finn, Junko, Radarr! Tie us in!" Piper called out over the intercom.

The trio released the grapples and hooked the Condor into the rocks.

"Yes! We did it!" Piper celebrated with Stork, embracing him in a huge tight hug, Stork merely sighing with huge relief.

"Just hope Aerrow is having as much luck as we are.." Piper said, looking back out into the distant storm.

Aerrow looked over at Cyclonis, she was shivering. He let out a loud sigh. "You'll catch a cold you know?" He aimed at her.

"What?" She replied but she hadn't really been listening to him.

"I can see you're cold, just come and sit by the fire you'll feel a lot better. I promise." He attempted to coax her over once again.

She hated listening to him. She stood up, groaning as pain shot through her entire leg. She limped towards the fire, sitting on the ground, on the opposite side to him. The fire was warm against the bitter cold air that swept through the cavern. The wind howled as the rain continued to pummel down.

"You know you should take that collar thing off, leave it near the fire to dry." He suggested.

"Get lost Storm Hawk." She quickly responded.

She knew he was right, she just hated doing as he said. She was an empress who once had an empire and he was merely a disposable mercenary in her eyes.

"Look, here, take these sticks and just stand it up on them". He walked towards her, sitting next to her and setting the sticks up as another makeshift clothing rack.

She sighed with annoyance, clicking the button on the metal neck piece and opening up the collar before placing it down, her emerald green cape attached to the back draping over with it.

"Now let me take a look at your wounds." Aerrow said concerned, wanting to help further. He wasn't sure what compelled him to want to help, maybe it was just his good nature.

"Keep away from me". She swiftly added.

"Look, I'm trying to help, stop being so stubborn and let me help you. You just don't listen do you? You wouldn't have killed Dark Ace if you just listened!"

He instantly regretted his words.

She grimaced.

"Get away from me Sky Rat!" She snapped at him, turning herself away from him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean-" He said walking in front of her so she was looking at him once more.

"Just shut up! Get out of my sight" She roared, turning her head away from him as he sat down in front of her.

"Cyclonis, I said I'm sorry." He felt terrible, he really tried to make amends.

She turned to him and lunged forward, grabbing him by the jaw with the arm that wasn't cut.

"Master Cyclonis to you! You got that Sky Knight!" Her mood angering rapidly.

"Okay! And it's Aerrow, if we are talking names." Her grip wasn't too hard.

She released him from her grip.

"Now let me look at your wounds." He kept on persisting.

"Don't push it Sky- Aerrow..." She corrected herself, not wanting to become even more irritated by him.

He swiftly grabbed her by arm that was cut. She winced, he soon loosened his grip as he noticed her facial expression. He began examining the cut on her arm.

"It looks sore, but not too deep, like mine. This one should be fine." He reassured her.

He shuffled beside her. Touching her knee.

"Take your hand off me!" She protested, flinching a little at his touch.

"I'm just trying to take a look at your leg!" He added defensively.

She refused to listen, again. He pulled body around to face him in the light of the fire so he could get a better look at her, her facial expression wasn't happy, he simply ignored her. He looked down to her wounded cut was much deeper and was bleeding. He cringed a little as it looked fairly painful.

"This one's a lot worse, please, just let me help you." His tone of concern becoming more irritating to her.

"Touch me one more time and I will break your arm." She shot him an evil look.

He walked over to the fire and picked up his semi-dry shirt, he pulled at the sleeve and tore it off.

"Rest your leg up on my knee". He said whilst sitting himself back down next to her.

"How about you rest up in - go to hell Aerrow?" She felt his sentence was uncouth and rather rude.

"You're so stubborn and quite annoying you know that? Why don't you ever just let me help you, everything is always a battle with you".

She frowned.

"Fine have it your way." He was about to turn away.

She slammed her leg onto his knee as hard as she could muster, it hurt her leg but the pain was worth it, she smirked a little as he let out a quiet "ow" as she did so. He placed the sleeve under her leg and tied it around the area that was cut. She groaned as he tightly pulled the makeshift bandage around her leg.

"You bastard that hurts!" She cried out.

"There it's all done now, that should stop the bleeding a little. And it'll stop more dirt and germs getting into it".

She removed her leg from his knee.

"Thanks..." She spoke very quietly under her breath. Just enough that he was able to hear.

"Don't mention it..." He added.

She shot him a look of annoyance, she hoped he hadn't heard that.

Aerrow walked over near the edge of the cave, looking out into the storm, up to the sky, it was darkening even more so than before, soon it would be nightfall and he assumed it could become even more dangerous.

"We have to be on alert tonight. Maybe take it in turns to keep watch while the other rests up?" Aerrow suggested.

She was starting to hate how wise his plans were, Cyclonis was good at planning, but not so spontaneous like this, she planned things out with precision and a lot of time spent thinking her ideas through to ensure no mistakes were made. He just seemed to make it up as he went along.

"Fine..." She didn't object, knowing she couldn't possibly find an excuse as to why it was bad idea.

"I'll take first watch then, you should rest up". He suggested.

He was right again, the fall had taken much of her strength, and the cut had made her lose a little blood, she was a little light headed and desperately needed rest.

She grabbed her cape and tried to make some sort of cushioning for herself to lay on. She placed it down and rested her head on top of her hands, her knees tucked up. It was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever experienced, the floor was rocky and cold, her cape just kept her head from the dirt beneath her, nothing more. She was freezing, the fire warmed her face and hands a little but her clothes were so drenched and the cold winds sweeping through were no help.

She was so exhausted that she eventually drifted to sleep, shifting uncomfortably as she slept.

Aerrow sat near the edge of the cave, looking out into the sweeping darkness in front. Rain illuminated by the occasional lightning, followed by a distant rumble of thunder. He turned to face the fire, to face Cyclonis. She was shivering quite severely but even the thunder wasn't waking her. Aerrow wasn't much warmer, his trousers were drenched and his boots soaked through. Although taking off his soaked shirt had kept him from feeling so freezing as his torso and arms had dried off.

Aerrow looked around, thinking of how he could keep the cave safe, he picked up as many sticks as he could carry, picking out the, longest, fattest and most fragile sticks he could find before placing them in a semicircle around the fire and Cyclonis. He was making a sort of self made alarm, if anything walked near, the sticks would snap and make a sound and they would surely be alerted. He tested his theory a few times, stepping on some of the sticks to test if they'd make the snapping sound, which they did. Cyclonis jolted a few times to some of the snapping echoes, but she still did not wake.

He kept checking over at Cyclonis as he finished placing the last stick. He quietly approached the sleeping empress, sitting down gently next to her, carefully lifting her head onto his knee. She let out a soft groan as she was moved but placed her hand onto his leg, but still remained in her deep slumber.

 _What am I doing, this girl caused so much suffering for Atmos and so many innocent people... And here I am making sure she's sleeping comfortably?! I should leave her, find my team... But I'm a sky knight and no matter who they are, I can't give up on anyone and just leave them to suffer._

He looked to the fire. Watching the flames dance in the air as it crackled softly. Aerrow touched his drying shirt, it was still damp from the rain but it was getting there. Aerrow felt his eyelids growing heavy, he was tired too, he'd fought against a storm, fell from a great height and trudged through mud, water rain and winds. Slowly but surely, Aerrow too fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

Thank you for the messages/reviews on this fic already! Anyone see the hinted ship here? I can throw these chapters out a lot quicker as I said, this one's complete just in the process of editing. Reviews please!


	3. Orphaned

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and private messages about this fanfiction so far! I had no idea how many people supported this ship! To Mr Crazy Movies (who I couldn't reply to!) I'm afraid I don't know/watch the show so won't be making a fanfic for it, sorry! I will be posting plenty more Storm Hawks content though! 37, hope you like this chapter haha! :P  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was long, much longer night than it felt in Atmos, as though time moved slower, that there were more hours in the days here. Piper watched the storm from the windows as she took a walk through the Condor. Radarr was sleeping in Aerrows room with the door wide open, she paused looking into it. Sighing sadly.

 _I hope you're okay..._

She continued her walk, passing a snoring Junko's room before walking onto the bridge. Stork was still up, using his binoculars to look around the mountain they were perched on, he was wearing his striped pyjamas.

"Can't sleep stork?" Piper spoke softly, trying not to startle him.

"Well someone's got to make sure we aren't attacked through the night or pushed off this mountain so we fall to our demise". He yawned.

"Take a break, get some rest, I will take over here". Piper half smiled at him, realising he would be useless if he was too exhausted the next day.

"Thanks Piper, I owe you one. Just make sure you don't fall asleep, or we could end up as some Far Side beasts midnight snack!" Stork adding his usual morbid sentence.

Piper rolled her eyes at him before taking the binoculars from him as he walked passed her and headed back to his room to rest. Piper sat down in a chair and looked out into the storm, looking down at the land below, trying to look for any glimmer of hope that Aerrow was okay.

It was going to be a very long night.

Cyclonis awoke, she found herself laying on top of the Sky Knight, her head leaning into his torso, his arm was resting on her back. She jumped up pushing herself away from him, a disgusted look on her face. Aerrow soon woke as he felt her push off and away from him.

"A simple wake up Aerrow would be nice. What's up?" He said with a yawn as he woke.

"Don't what's up me, you know exactly what's up! You were supposed to keep watch not become some personal mattress for me! What are you playing at Aerrow!" She darted a look at him whilst crossing her arms.

"Relax, I sorted that all out, and besides you weren't comfortable and you need to get some decent rest". He answered calmly, he was still too tired to argue with her.

"Well.. Don't get any ideas Sky Knight, this doesn't make us friends or anything". She turned her head away from him.

He rolled his eyes. "Not to mention, you're cold as hell."

"Why his dare you insult me!" Her gaze now darting back at him with rage.

"No- I mean you're freezing. Your clothes are damp and you were laying on an ice cold stone floor." He felt much more awake after her snappy response.

"Oh..." Cyclonis couldn't help blush a little at her mistake, she should have assumed that, but she too was very tired. She looked towards the fire, hoping the gentle burn of orange would mask her shame. Aerrow looked at her, moving his hand onto her cheek, although blushing her cheek was cold. She flinched a little as his warm hand touched her cold cheek, she was about to recoil from him.

"Come here". He ordered.

"What?" She wasn't listening entirely, she was still in shock he had the nerve to touch her face.

"You're cold, I'm not. My shirt is almost dry, you're still wearing those damp clothes which are going to make you a lot colder, and you could get sick too."

"I am not stripping off for you Sky Knight". She bluntly responded, shooting him another look of disgust.

"I'm not suggesting that. Just come sit here." He gestured next to him.

With reluctance she shuffled back towards him. Sitting back beside him.

"Happy?" She looked at him, he looked at her. The soft orange glow of the fire glinting in each others eyes. He put his arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her onto his lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She protested instantly.

"Look, I don't like it either but we will both keep warm if we are close together, just lean onto me. And besides if I'd have asked you, I knew you'd reject to the idea straight away".

She was blushing, she had never been in a situation like this, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She didn't care it was Aerrow, it was still an odd situation to be in. She didn't move.

He thought she was being stubborn again, he pulled her in close, her head now resting on his shoulder, they were now embraced. He wrapped his arms around her, her cold cheek resting on his warm shoulder sent a shiver down his spine. Her damp clothes felt disgusting against his bare chest.

Her heart raced.

 _Why is he doing this? Why is he so caring and considerate after all I've done..._

"Aerrow..." She placed her icy cold hand on his chest, looking up at him, she could feel his heartbeat, it was a steady beat.

A part of him couldn't help but feel uncomfortable too, she was his enemy, but she was also a person who needed help. He looked at her when she spoke, feeling her cold hand on his chest.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thank you..." She looked down as she uttered the words. She was too tired and cold to fight back at him any more.

He smiled. Putting his hand onto hers, taking it in both of his hands to warm it.

"Give me your other hand if its cold too."

She didn't object, she held out her other hand as he sandwiched her cold, pale hands between his own. Aerrow had never noticed it before tonight, but something about Cyclonis was almost, cute. She had an innocence about her even with her dark persona that surrounded her. He found her argumentative ways rather amusing too. He wasn't a hateful person, he could always see the best in people, and he thought this was just about the best of her he would ever see.

Cyclonis was exhausted, she leaned her head into his chest. Her cold cheek touching his skin again. He lay back, using Cyclonis' cape as a mattress of sorts.

"Aerrow... I'm a terrible person... I killed Dark Ace..." She spoke softly, with her eyes closed.

He looked at her, he thought she had drifted back to sleep and was just rambling.

"You're not a murderer, it was an accident..." He tried to reassure her.

"Piper told me to stop and I didn't listen.. And now... He's... And I'm...". She stopped. Now sitting upright and turning away from him.

"Hey come on, we all make mistakes, and that's what it was, a terrible mistake, you're only young, maybe the same age as me". He didn't quite know what else to say.

"His blood is on my hands Aerrow, every time I close my eyes all I see is his face... It's haunting me, and it's only been a few hours..." Her tone becoming more saddened.

He tried to be nice, a part of him was relived it had been her to take down Dark Ace, he felt there may have been a time where he would have had to choose his own life or Dark Aces, his blood would have been on his own hands then. But that was a selfish way of thinking. He sat up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I've seen a different side of you, you may act all 'evil master of Atmos', but you're human like the rest of us, sure you may be stubborn, but you could easily have knocked me over the head with a rock or something and leave me here, but you didn't." He smiled a little, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"And what would that even accomplish? I would have been still walking around in that rain if you hadn't have found this cave, I've needed you more than you've needed me out here". She hated admitting it, but it was true, she probably never would have said that had she not been so extremely tired.

"I guess you're right, but you've been someone for me to talk to."

"You could have talked to the trees or your overly large ego..." Her usual wit swiftly returning.

"Wow really? That's the best you can come up with?" He laughed a little.

"What, it's true, you really do have an overly large ego". She half smirked, turning back to face him slightly.

"And you don't 'master'?" He mocked.

"I didn't chose to be Master... It was my birthright. I didn't ask for any of this." She quickly snapped at him.

"Wow..." He paused, not knowing how else to respond to that.

She now looked into the fire.

"You know, you're not so evil." He half smiled, nudging her arm gently.

"And you're not as self obsessed as I thought you were, Sky Knight". She half smiled, turning back to him again.

"If you're still cold you can come sit with me again. Only if you want to though." He asked, expecting her to reject.

Instead she shuffled back up next to him, leaning against his shoulder, he put his arm around her.

 _What am I doing, she's meant to be my enemy but she's... She's just, kinda cute..._

"Now come on, that shirt is still damp, my shirt is dry, you could wear it while yours dries, I know I tore off one of the sleeves but it'll make it easier for you to sleep if you're warmer and more comfortable". He suggested again.

"So you just expect me to strip off right here? You'd like that wouldn't you Sky Knight!" Her tone a little more objective than her usual one.

"No, I won't look. Stand behind me and I won't turn around I promise". He blushed at her statement but wanted to help her regardless.

She picked the shirt up and walked up behind him. "One head movement in my direction and you'll regret it!" She called out. She removed her damp shirt which clung to her body. Before putting on Aerrows, the cut across the chest of the shirt revealed a little of her chest which she was annoyed with, but he was right. She felt warmer instantly.

She sat back beside him and placed her shirt on his makeshift rack to dry off. The shirt didn't fit her overly well either, the remaining sleeve was too long as was the length of the shirt.

Aerrow had never realised how petite she was until he saw her in his shirt, and he wasn't overly big in size either.

The shirt draped down passed her cut leg and her right arm was bare from the ripped sleeve, revealing her cut arm much more visibly too.

"Blue isn't really my colour". She spoke.

He blushed a little with an awkward smirk, noticing the sliced open shirt revealing her a little. "Doesn't fit you overly well either. You're so small..."

"You're not so big and tough either". She playfully mocked him back, completely oblivious to him staring at her.

He laughed awkwardly. Playfully, but gently poking her bare shoulder.

"And what was that for?" She raised an eyebrow to him, she now noticed his blush.

"Just a bit of fun, lighten up for once, you were fun as Lark so why not now?" His awkward face slowly turning into a little smile. He referred to the time she disguised herself to get closer to Piper, to try and recruit her for Cyclonia all that time ago.

"Hmph... Very well, you know it's rude to stare by the way?" She smirked, poking him quite hard in the ribs, noticing now that he was staring at her too.

"Oh I see how it is!" He nudged her with his elbow and chuckled.

She tried to push him over, pushing at his shoulder and arm. Giggling, the sort of way she did when she was Lark, she was lightening up a little, not acting as serious as usual. She never thought she could have fun, she wasn't sure it was even real, she still felt so tired it may have all been a dream.

He smiled laughing with her, pushing her shoulder too, but a little too hard as she toppled over, she tried to grab hold of him as she fell back and managed to grab his arm, pulling him down with her. The cold stone hurt her to fall on, she realised now this was no dream.

Aerrow lay over her, they were still laughing, she looked up at him, he looked down at her. Their laughter soon subsided.

 _She's... She's beautiful... I've never noticed it before, but her smile, her skin... Her eyes..._

"Cyclonis..." He gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"Master to you Sky Knight" She spoke softly.

 _I can't stop looking at her..._

"Aerrow can I get up now?" She tried to move a little but his body was restricting her movement.

"Not... Not just yet". He replied.

"And is there a particular reason you're leaving me to lay down in the dirt". She raised one eyebrow to him.

"I'm just... Seeing you in a new light, that's all." His tone of voice soft.

"Well can I at least be off the ground while you look at me in the light?" She still tried to get free.

"No." He smirked at her.

"And why not?" She responded.

"Because if you're on the ground you can't escape." He pinned her down by her arms. She barely noticed the slight discomfort in her cut arm, she was too startled by his action.

Cyclonis blushed, wondering if he could see it.

"Aerrow this is... Very, um interesting and unacceptable behaviour". She said but not in her usual objective tone.

 _I thought he was with Piper... They mastered perfect attunement, why is he looking at me like that, the way he looked at her... Perhaps he's so tired he thinks he's dreaming?_

"Aerrow?" She spoke again, not knowing if he had listened to her.

Aerrow leaned towards her, placing his lips onto hers. Feeling her soft lips against his, he didn't quite realise what he was doing, but had no intention of stopping.

 _He has to be exhausted and think I'm piper or something?!_

She pulled back. "Aerrow I thought-"

"Don't talk. Please..." He cut her off.

 _I know it's wrong... I am betraying Piper, but somehow this feels right..._

He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her head up towards him, kissing her once again. Her heart raced as she found herself kissing the Sky Knight back. It felt wrong to her too, like she was betraying all she stood for. She kissed him deeper, more rough. She began tugging at his hair.

"No!" She pulled back.

"This is wrong, it's not supposed to be like this! You're a Sky Knight and I'm the Master of Cyclonia! We are enemies! My family was responsible for so many deaths, your Sky Knights killed... Killed my father! And... And Dark Ace killed yours..." A slight quiver was in her voice.

"You're not like them, I can see it in your eyes you just want to be like everyone else, why else would you have kissed me?" He tried to reassure her that they had done nothing wrong, but he himself wasn't even sure anymore.

"I am just like them, I killed Dark Ace, I imprisoned hundreds and ensured they suffered. It's in my blood and I can't change that." She tried to keep her mind focused, she needed to rest as this was clouding her judgement.

"Dark Ace was an accident, a tragic mistake, you didn't mean to kill him and you know that!" He protested.

"But what if I did Sky Knight? What if I could see he was in pain and I carried on? Because I'm born evil, born a killer..." She spoke darkly, wanting him to be convinced.

"No one is born evil, and I don't believe you wanted him to die, I saw your face after it happened, you were scared and hurt." He looked into her eyes, he wanted to help her.

She turned away from him.

 _I can't open up to him... After the Storm Hawks find me he will just throw me into a prison and leave me to rot and die there..._

"You don't feel for me Sky Knight, when all this is over and you're back with your little friends, you'll treat me different, your heroic ego will flood back and I will be thrown into a cell to spend the rest of my life there."

"No... I...". He didn't know how to reply.

She spoke some truth, even if he had grown to care for her, the rest of his team wouldn't. She'd taken so much and harmed so many, they wouldn't understand. And neither would the rest of Atmos.

"I'm not going back to Atmos. I am staying here. Once I find some crystals I will be able to build my new empire here." She continued. Looking back towards him.

"Cyclonis... I don't want to throw you in jail, but my team and everyone else won't see it like that... Maybe.. Maybe you're right to stay here. But you'll be all alone..." His tone saddened at the thought.

"So? I'm used to being alone. My grandmother died when I was young, I was alone. My father never cared for me, he died and I was even more alone. All I had was Dark Ace and now... He's gone too... I would rather have an empire with only myself to trust than rot in a dirty cell alone and tormented for the rest of my life. Whichever way this goes, I will be alone no matter what happens." She spoke with much more clarity, she was forcing herself to focus.

He felt saddened, he didn't like the idea of her being thrown into prison but he didn't like the thought of her living out the rest of her life on the far side alone either.

"Let me stay with you" he spoke.

"W-what?" She was shocked at his suggestion.

"Not forever, just until you're back on your feet properly and that I'm confident you're okay to take care of yourself. If I leave you tomorrow, unarmed and with your leg like that, I wouldn't be doing my job as a Sky Knight, I protect people and leaving you to fend for yourself wouldn't be right. So let me stay with you until you're strong enough to hold your own". He too was thinking with more clarity.

"But the rest of the Storm Hawks-".

"Will not rest until they find me, weeks, months, they won't give up until they find even my body. They're not going anywhere" He interrupted before she could finish.

"Why... Why would you help me?" She asked, still not entirely sure what he saw in her to give her such kindness.

"Because when Lightning, my father was killed. I knew how it felt... My mom raised me alone until she was too sick and died too. Then I left to be with Piper and Finn. To become a real Sky Knight like my dad." He has never really talked about his father's death to anyone, not even with Piper.

"I'm sorry... I was too young to really remember that night. When Dark Ace..." She paused, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault". He felt saddened, he always had to come across as strong and assertive with his team, but with Cyclonis, he felt her pain. The pain he had felt with his parents deaths.

Without them realising they had more in common with one another than they both thought, they both had been orphaned at a similar age.

"I'm not saying it was... But my family were responsible for it. Like I said, born evil." She looked down.

"We can't help what family we are born into, but we make our own decisions and that's what defines us." He smiled at her a little, lifting her chin up so she would look to him, trying to reassure her.

"And you've made the decision to keep me alive tonight, I don't think that makes you totally evil". He continued.

She refused to look him in the eye. Se felt ashamed of herself.

"Look at me, please?" He asked, gently touching her cheek.

"Stop it, please". She replied, turning her head away from him once more.

Aerrow turned her head to face him, pulling her in close to him and embracing her. Holding her tightly.

"You're not evil". He whispered softly to her.

She couldn't stop herself, she had never felt more alone in her entire life. A tear rolled down her cheek, she gripped her arms around him tightly. He didn't want to let go of her, feeling she was in pain both emotionally and physically. He looked down at her. She looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. She felt ashamed of herself for allowing him to see her so weak.

"Please don't cry". He touched her cheek, wiping away the single tear on it.

 _What is wrong with me! Why am I crying, I'm so weak and pathetic, I hate this!_

She wanted to walk out into the rain and scream, she hated that she was showing emotion, and to Aerrow of all people. Her grandmother would be disappointed she allowed herself to crack under pressure.

"Join me Aerrow..." Her tone darkened. Her mind no longer clouded with pathetic emotions.

"I am, I'm staying with you until you're okay." He added.

"No! I mean join me, stay with me in my new empire..." She smirked darkly.

"But my team... And I can't, we stand for completely different things. You want to control everyone and everything, that's where we conflict."

"You could have it all, with me..." She looked at him, a glint of hope in her eyes as she looked into his.

"I... I can't Cyclonis, you have to understand". He felt a little disheartened.

She turned away. "It's Master Cyclonis!" She hissed at him.

"Sorry. Can we please forget this for now, focus on getting rested up and tomorrow, getting somewhere safer?" He tried to change the subject.

"Fine." She said bluntly. "Goodnight Sky Knight." She added before laying on the ground on top of her cloak, facing away from him.

He moved up next to her, knowing she would reject but he didn't care. He was a kind caring person, and he had grown fond of her in the last few hours, even if they stood for different things, he wanted to make sure she was alright. He lay next to her, pressing his body up against her back, putting his arm around her.

"Get off me Aerrow." She protested once again.

"Nope, I'm comfortable." He tried to be playful.

She wasn't in the mood, she pushed his arm off of her and shuffled herself away from him. He moved with her, placing his arm back on her, pulling her closer to him.

"Please! Just stop! I don't want to feel like this!" She now bolted upright.

"Like what? What's wrong?" He sat up too.

"I don't want to feel for you... You... You'll just leave me, or die. Or betray me..." Her tone of voice was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I promise, I won't do anything to harm you, I will let you go when I know you're okay, I won't stop you from living your life how you choose, even if it means I end up having to kick your ass once in awhile". He smirked, trying to boost her spirits again.

"I think you'll find you'll be the one having your ass handed to you, Sky Knight." She smirked, hating how he could always find a way to make her smile again.

"And for the record, I think you're pretty cute..." His smirk not fading as he uttered those words.

She blushed, no one had ever said something like that to her before.

"You're not too bad yourself, for an annoying Sky Knight". She smirked back at him.

Not the best of compliments but he would take it nonetheless. He placed her hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. She looked at him, he looked at her. Her violet eyes staring into his emerald ones. Both closed their eyes and found themselves kissing again.

Cyclonis wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his free hand on her waist, she felt tiny in his hand, much more so than Piper... She kissed him deeper, harder.

 _She's kinda feisty..._

She began to bite at his bottom lip. He pulled back a little, a small smirk on his face, with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Wow, slow down a little". He laughed nervously.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me..." She blushed intensely now, her feeling of shame flooding back.

He smiled at her. "Hey it's alright, just didn't expect you to be so... Feisty is all." He placed both hands around her waist.

 _She's so small, she feels so fragile._

"Rest time for us I think". She pushed him back onto the makeshift cloak 'mattress' giggling a little, she lay herself over him, her arms resting either side of his head.

 _My turn to be in control Sky Knight._

He was now the one blushing.

"This looks comfortable". She lowered herself down, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his stomach and her leg around his own leg.

"Maybe for you" he smirked to himself.

She snuggled into him, running her finger along his abs.

"Goodnight Aerrow" she closed her eyes, smiling, knowing he would be smiling too.

"Goodnight Master Cyclonis" he put his arm around her and his other arm behind his head. Closing his eyes.

Both slowly drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So a few little things I ought to clear up, the family history with Cyclonis is basically my headcanon, I always imagine some Sky Knights were responsible for her father's death. I delve a bit into her history in my other fic "Path of Darkness" but that's more a Dark Ace / Master Cyclonis based fic if anyone is interested. I haven't given up on that fic either! Just too much work with university right now, so not a lot of free time! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	4. Searching For Hope

Hello! I deeply apologise for my lack of updates, I have been going through a really big life crisis and my video editing laptop also died on me so things have not been fantastic for me lately. But as today marks 7 WHOLE YEARS of me being on FanFiction (yes it took me almost 7 years to write and post things) I thought I would post up a new chapter. I really hope this is okay, I've not been mentally well and have been under a lot of distress so if my writing skills have dropped in quality, I can only apologise there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A warm, beaming light touched Pipers face, the storm had cleared and the morning had finally broken. Piper yawned, arching her back and rubbing her eyes. She woke to realise she had fallen asleep on the bridge in her chair. Not even Stork had awoken yet, neither was Junko as she couldn't smell an oddly smelling breakfast through the Condor. She felt relieved somewhat.

She yawned again and decided she would head to bed and get some decent, comfortable rest and wait for everyone else to wake up before making the next strategic move. She looked outside, the beasts seemed to fly around in a calm, steady flow. The sunlight glistened through the overcast clouds, beaming golden light through the condor and the land below.

She felt relief looking at the morning sky, her feelings of dread were lessened, she thought if they could survive that night, with Aerrows skill, he surely could too? He was the strongest willed of the lot of them, the most determined, she had faith in his survival skills too, after all, he survived a Cyclonian prison...

She looked to the distance one last time, hoping Aerrow was out there and okay. She shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears, composing herself before vacating to her room.

Aerrow awoke, Cyclonis was laying on him. He didn't want to wake her yet. The fire had gone out in the night, the golden light shone outside, hitting the grass and making it an almost golden colour. He was relieved they had survived the night. Aerrow shifted position a little as his back ached from the uncomfortable ground beneath him, the rocky surface ached his back.

Cyclonis wriggled herself closer to him when he moved.

"Hey..." He spoke softly "Time to get up, it's finally morning in this crazy place".

She just made a noise of disapproval and wriggled, clutching her arm around him tighter.

He slowly sat up, holding her close, ensuring she didn't fall.

"Come on Master Cyclonis, get up, we can start moving onwards the sooner you wake up." Aerrow tried again, not wanting to agitate her but not wanting to be stuck in the dingy cave for another night.

Cyclonis slowly opened her eyes. She was still extremely tired. She rubbed at her eyes a little. "I'm still tired… Let me rest..." She said softly, still half asleep.

"Your shirt is dry now by the way." He said holding it out to her.

"Oh right..." She yawned, not caring so much yet, stretching her arms out and rubbing at her leg. She stood up, her leg still ached but it didn't feel as painful anymore. He stood up too, she took her shirt from him.

"Turn away" She sternly instructed him.

He obeyed her, turning away.

"Same rule as last time, turn even a fraction this way and you face the consequences." Cyclonis changed back into her own shirt, she saw a perfect opportunity to try and irritate Aerrow, she threw his own shirt at his head and laughed at his reaction when he jumped at the object that was hurled at him.

"Hey!" He pulled the shirt off his face and smiled at her, before he put on his single sleeved shirt, it was still warm from her wearing it. "How do you feel this morning anyhow?" He asked.

"A bit better, but tired, really god damn tired". She still felt exhausted but knew she couldn't sleep any more, the longer they waited the longer she would remain unarmed, dirty and injured.

"We will find a better place to rest today I promise." He looked out into the distant forest. "For now, we need to find some form of weapon and maybe some food." He continued.

"If we can get to the tower, that's where I stayed when I used to come to the Far Side before. A long time ago my family built an empire here, a backup place for us all, but the Sky Knights took the key many years ago and hid it, which is why I've only recently got here... But I wasn't even near it when I tried to fly over, when you ruined everything..." She said feeling a little grouchy before picking up her cape and collar, brushing the dust from it and putting it on.

"We can get there, eventually. Just need a few days to get there." He added, trying to ignore her comment, although he did feel a little guilty as to how they'd ended up.

Cyclonis limped a little when she walked out of the cave. "Well then we need to head this way if the tower is where we are going." She said pointing into the distance.

"Well lead the way." He followed up beside her.

As Cyclonis led the way she found herself catching her breath more than usual, not from limping but as the air was hot and heavy, a huge contrast from the icy cold rain during the previous night. She turned her collar into a hood, attempting to shade herself from the blazing sun.

"How do you do that?" He asked, referring to the hoods mechanism.

"Crystals, there's tiny crystal fragments inside the hood. I can control it, manipulate it to my will." She said rather darkly.

"Can we use those crystals to help us?" He asked.

She laughed in a mocking way. "Unless you want to try and pull it apart with your bare hands for useless fragments, then no, it would be utterly pointless". She continued to walk through the forests, Aerrow following alongside.

His stomach grumbled rather loudly.

"Maybe we should try find something to eat first? I'm getting kinda hungry and it's probably not good for you to be walking around hungry either, you need to keep your strength up with all those injuries." He suggested, holding his stomach.

"You're right, but I don't really see anything around... Just keep an eye out I guess" She shrugged, not really knowing what more to suggest before continuing to walk onwards.

The pair walked for a while, taking in the sights, the far side was truly wild and overgrown, but beautiful nonetheless. Aerrow had walked a fair bit ahead "Hey look at this!" He called out.

Cyclonis followed in the direction she had heard his voice. She could hear water. She pushed some leaves and branches out of her way and she saw Aerrow stood on top of a set of rocks aside a small waterfall and a pool of water. The grass around it was lush, the rocks glistened and sparkled, the water was crystal clear.

"Well that's definitely something..." Cyclonis looked up at the falling water.

"That's not all" Aerrow gestured for her to come up on the rocks. She slowly walked up them to join him, he took her hand and helped her up onto the same rock as him. Taking her hand.

"Look into the water, there's something there. Crystals maybe?" There was something silvery glistening at the bottom of the crystal clear water, the rippling of the water made it difficult to distinguish though. "Who's going to go in and get it then?" Aerrow asked her.

"My clothes have only been dry a few hours, I'm not drenching myself again" She replied.

"Fine, guess I will then." He pulled off his boots, shirt and finally his trousers. Wearing only his boxers. "Woohoo!" Aerrow dived into the water, the water splashing as he landed. Cyclonis stepped back to avoid any of the oncoming water drenching her.

"The waters awesome!" He called out, his once spiky hair now falling half flat. The water was a cool contrast on his skin compared to the blazing heat, Aerrow began to swim around in the water. "Come on in!" He called out.

"I just said, I am not drenching my clothes again and I don't _do_ swimming." She replied, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"So take them off." Aerrow added.

Cyclonis blushed heavily, looking at him angrily at the same time. The idea scared her, revealing her body to him. She had never revealed any of herself to another person before and it was definitely uncouth, but the heat was rather unbearable. The water looked inviting, but she couldn't do it. This was too fast and she wasn't comfortable with the idea. She shook her head in protest.

"Fine, stay out in the heat then!" Aerrow mocked, trying to entice her into the water.

"No Aerrow." She continued to protest, rolling her eyes at him whilst he swam closer to her, he dove into the water.

"Aerrow?" She looked down into the water and saw Aerrow wasn't moving.

Aerrow jumped out, splashing her with water.

She squealed. "Aerrow! You idiot! I'm soaked!" She hissed. She sat on the edge of the rocks looking at him angrily.

"Aww come on, lighten up and have some fun!" Aerrow said, leaning up against the rocks.

She turned her head, stubbornly.

"Fine, then I guess I will have to just pull you in!" He smirked, pulling her by the leg and into the water.

The water felt freezing at first, she screamed at the first feeling of the water but after a while it was a cool, welcoming feeling. Her cuts stung a little as the water got into them.

"Aerrow! You dumbass! I'm soaked again!" She splashed water at him aggressively.

"Not like you won't dry off quickly in this heat anyway." He replied. "Hey, check out what I picked up when I was under the water too!" He held up one of his own twin energy blades. "It must have made its way here from the storm, which means we might be getting close to where my skimmer crashed". He placed the blade down on the rock behind them both.

 _Now he has a weapon and I'm defenceless, what if he turns on me, what if he betrays me..._

He looked at her, he could see was in deep thought, he splashed her.

"Hey!" She yelped at him, scowling at him once again. Aerrow laughed. She splashed him back hitting the water harder so more of it would splash over him. She smirked, feeling victorious.

"Oh so you wanna play it like that do you?" Aerrow smirked too, he used both his arms to splash her with even more water. Cyclonis screamed playfully whilst giggling as they both splashed each other back and forth, she then pushed Aerrow back into the water. He rose back up from the water. Before diving back in and swam towards Cyclonis, pulling her under the water by her legs. They both swam up together, laughing.

He looked at her, her face glistening in the light with the water on her face, her porcelain skin looked radiant in the sunlight. This had been the first time he had seen her having real fun, like Lark again.

 _She… She's really just beautiful…_

He moved closer to her. "Please don't splash me again…" He said, placing his hands on her waist. She flinched a little, she still wasn't keen on the physical contact, she wanted to object, but she honestly had no idea what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her, kissing her softly.

Cyclonis blushed, she wanted to push him back into the water, but she didn't. She merely stood there, stiff. She had rested up, she realised what she had done the previous night, she cared for Aerrow, but she wasn't sure if it was the way she wanted it to be.

"I can't take my eyes off you…" He spoke softly, touching her face lightly with the back of his hand, her cheek was cold and she was shivering a little. "You're cold, let's get out of this water". He smiled sweetly at her. He pulled her up from the water and carried her out and onto the grass, laying her down gently.

They both looked at each other, Aerrow lay above her, leaning in and kissing her softly again. The grass was soft against her back, much more comfortable than her last night of laying on mostly rock and sticks. She gave in. She ran her fingers through his wet hair. She kissed him deeper, more rough.

 _No! This is not how I feel for him! This is too fast!_

Aerrow ran his hand along her leg, as he did so she bit his lip hard, drawing a little blood from his lip.

 _Feisty again... Pipers not like this at all..._

"Aerrow I'm sorry! You're bleeding!" She noticed.

 _Shit, I didn't mean to do that! He caught me by surprise!_

"It's alright, just a scratch. I'll live" he smirked at her.

She didn't smirk.

"Aerrow I'm really sorry. I... I don't know what I'm doing... I didn't mean to hurt you..." She panicked a little, since Dark Ace, she didn't want to hurt anyone she cared for and everything wrong she felt she did could hurt Aerrow, she didn't know what this feeling was, but she knew she didn't want to harm him, she at least cared that much.

"Hey, it's fine, you're just a little more feisty and rough than I would have imagined, nothing wrong with that. Just try be a little more gentle if you're gonna bite me next time" He smirked at her again.

She blushed once again, she didn't really, she liked when he touched her, but her odd attraction to Aerrow didn't seem right, didn't seem healthy...

 _I don't know how to react! This is outside my knowledge, I know what a relationship is, I know what romance is… But that's all textbook knowledge, books, theories… Is that what this is? Some messed up desperate 'relationship'?_

Aerrow brushed a wet strand of hair from her face, just gazing into her eyes. "You have really pretty eyes..." He said softly.

"Why do you say all these things about me?" She asked, a little coldly whilst looking into his eyes.

"Because you're meant to compliment people you think are beautiful, and everything about you is beautiful, well maybe except your stubbornness and attitude sometimes" He smirked.

"Hey!" She snapped. He laughed at her response before looking at her with adoration once again, both of them just looking at one another.

Cyclonis lay, her mind was numb, her thoughts were confused, but she couldn't deny, after the years she had known Aerrow, the years he had foiled her plans, she always found some attraction to him.

The Storm Hawks were finally up and ready, Stork had already begun flying the Condor around the Far Side, looking for anything that indicated Aerrow was alive or nearby. They surveyed the area below. Finn, Junko, Radarr and Piper all looking out as Stork flew around slowly, Piper using her binoculars to look into the distance, Finn was using Storks telescope.

"See anything guys?" Piper called out to her teammates

"No!" They all responded at once, Radarr made a screeching sound which indicated 'no' to them.

"Where are you Aerrow..." Piper said to herself. She was sketching out a map as they flew along, so she was able to mark out where they had explored, her sketching was messy but she understood it and that's all that was important. As selfish as she thought it was, Piper wondered if she was the first person in history to ever map out the Far Side.

"I wonder if Cyclonis made it too." Finn said, asking the question no one really wanted to hear.

"What do you mean" Junko responded.

"Well, we saw them both go down, who knows one of them might have..." He made hand gestures, imitating something falling and splattering to the ground.

"Finn! That's a terrible thing to say" Junko objected.

"Maybe not so much about Cyclonis" Stork interrupted.

"Yeah!" Finn continues. "Either that or let's hope our boy Aerrow finished her off once and for all" He added.

"I don't think Aerrow would hurt anyone Finn, he's good, only bad people hurt other people". Junko added.

"Well lets just hope Cyclonis didn't hurt Aerrow..." Piper joined in their conversation.

Stork continued to fly around, not managing to find anything so far.

"We can keep going, but we don't know how much longer the Condor is going to hold out until we need to take her down and charge the crystals." Stork added.

"We just have to keep on trying Stork" Piper said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The Storm Hawks were not giving up hope, and not giving up on Aerrow…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go! So sorry if this was a bit "blegh". University is stressful on my life so all my writing skills have been wasted on a dreary essay. Reviews are welcome!


	5. Domination

Hey guys, I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going through a really rough time at the moment and haven't felt like writing at all. I feel so awful. I hope this chapter is okay, I've really tried my best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was fun" Aerrow said, pulling on his brown leather boot. The hot air already beginning to dry his wet, red hair off. Cyclonis began to squeeze out the water from her cloak and had taken her boots off to empty the mass of water from them, shooting Aerrow a look of annoyance whilst pulling her damp boots back over her legs. She stood, feeling heavier than she had before thanks to her wet clothes. She looked over to Aerrow who was crouching to retrieve his single energy blade.

 _He is going to betray me, I know it… He has a weapon now and I'm completely defenceless._

Cyclonis clenched her fist momentarily, a slight flicker of anger surging through her, she soon shook it off when she felt the blazing sun against her pale skin, the heat felt hotter since she had come out of the water. She looked into the distant greenery, surveying her surroundings, catching her bearings once more to figure out where they were set to head off next. Something caught her eye, a pinkish red colour in the trees.

"Hey look! There's fruit in that tree, you said you were hungry, right?" Cyclonis said, squinting, shading her face with her hand whilst pointing to the three with her other.

Aerrow didn't take too long to spot the tree, swiftly grabbing hold of her hand and sprinting towards the tree, almost dragging her along with him. She struggled, her leg wasn't fully healed and it was causing discomfort.

"Aerrow slow down..." She pleaded, clutching her wounded leg.

"Sorry… Just got a bit excited." He paused. "Wait, I have an idea!" Without any warning, he knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms.

She choked. "Aerrow!" Enraged at his gesture. He ran towards the tree, placing her down beside him as he reached the tree. She shot him a displeased look, but he wasn't taking any notice. Aerrow stared up at the tree.

"Are you better at climbing or catching things?" He turned to her.

"Are you kidding me? I am not climbing _that_." She responded, gesturing at her injured limb. The tree was rather large, the prospect of climbing it even without a wounded leg was of no desire of hers.

"Catching it is then." Aerrow began to climb up the branches of the mahogany brown tree, grabbing onto the thickest, strongest looking branches. Once he reached a branch high enough to pick the fruit, he pulled his energy blade from his back and began to hack off the crimson fruits from the branches.

"Heads up!" Cyclonis heard him call up as a flurry of falling fruits began to fall to her, she did her best to catch as many as she physically could. The running back and forth with arms full of fruit was however, becoming extremely tiresome. An idea. She swiftly pulled of her cape and placed the fruits onto it to keep them from the dirty ground as he dropped a few more. Aerrow climbed down after he had cut down enough for them to share.

"Not too bad" He looked at the decently sized pile of fruit she had piled up on her cloak. "Well, come on then, let's eat! Neither of us have eaten for almost an entire day. The weather is nice, let's think of this as a sort of picnic". He grinned, sitting down on the dusty grass.

Cyclonis was beginning to find his upbeat attitude a little tiresome, she was in physical pain, tired and hungry and he was always so damn positive. She slowly sat beside her, ensuring she didn't cause any strain to her leg as she sat herself down. Aerrow took two pieces of fruit, handing one of them to Cyclonis as she sat down.

"Are you sure these are edible for us, last time I ate some odd fruit I ended up with a beard for a week!"

"My grandmother used to give me these as a child, I haven't seen them in many years, not sure what they're called either. But yes, completely safe to consume Aerrow." She responded, taking the first bite of her fruit. He took a bite soon after she did, knowing she had eaten some first reassured him that she hadn't intended on poisoning or paralyzing him with some dodgy alien fruits.

"Well these, whatever they ares are great! never tasted anything like it!" He said taking another large bite, the fruit was cool and refreshing with a pleasant aroma, almost like strawberries and pineapples in one. The duo ate a few more of the fruits before they prepared to set off again. Aerrow kept a small amount of the fruit in the side pouch on his belt. As they had no way of carrying too much a lot of the fruit they just left at the root of the tree. Cyclonis putting her cape back on and shaking off the dust.

"I want you to have this" He said, holding out his blade to her as she had stood up.

She turned her head to him slowly, her mouth opening a little but without initially saying anything, she took a moment. "But why? This is your weapon, surely you're better suited to using it than I would be?" She was feeling confused, why was Aerrow giving her his blade?

"It's not so you can use it, although if you're in danger then of course it can be useful. I just wanted you to keep hold of it so that you're always reassured that I won't leave you, or have any intention of hurting you." He took one of her hands, holding her palm out and placing his blade into it.

She looked dazed, pausing her trail of thought for a moment. "Aerrow... I really don't know what to say... That's really... Really thoughtful of you..." She looked at him, her eyes answering him, a glimmer of gratitude in them.

"I told you, I want to help you. I can tell you're a little worried that you're unarmed, but if this doesn't prove to you that I can be trusted, well then at least you'll be safe with that." He smiled at her again, with that usual Aerrow smile.

"I trust you with it Cyclonis".

"You... You trust me?" She swallowed hard, felt her heart skip a beat, she never expected to hear those words from a Sky Knight to her, the Master of Cyclonia. She gave him a little smirk, nodding at him as her way of thanking him.

"Well, seeing as that's out of the way, how about we get back on track?"

"Sure." She responded, the duo heading back off into the trees once more. They walked for awhile, it didn't seem all that long, Cyclonis felt more open to small talk with him now, they talked about stupid things, skimmers, crystals and even food. Cyclonis spotted another cave after a while.

"Camp site number two perhaps?" Aerrow joked.

"I think I'll pass… Thank you. But there may be crystals in there that we can use. A lot of these far side caverns had a lot of rare crystals in when we harvested them before." She added.

"Oh yeah, right. We can use my blade to light up the cave too, least we won't be flying blind." Aerrow suggested.

"You take it." Cyclonis said, handing the blade back to him. "If there's something in there, you'll be better suited to fight it than I would be, it's your blade Aerrow... And well, I know you wouldn't hurt me and I know you'd make sure I'm safe..." She half smiled at him.

"Wow, well, thanks, that really means alot to me, coming from you".

He holstered his blade onto his back before placing his hand gently on her cheek. Her eyes widened a little, she didn't expect the physical contact still.

"Cyclonis. Can I hug you?" He thought it better to ask, expecting a rejection anyhow.

Cyclonis wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. It had been so long since she had embraced someone with real care. He put her arms around her, closing his eyes and savouring the moment.

"Master Cyclonis... I think I'm falling for you..." He whispered to her.

Cyclonis choked. "I... I don't know what you want me to say... W-what about Piper?" She asked.

"Pipers special, I do feel a lot for her, but.. But with you I feel excited, I feel something more. I know it's only been a few hours since we've really got to know each other a little better, but since that very first day I saw you I thought you were incredible, you'd created that machine, built up your empire… And all alone… In a way, I felt sorry for you, and you see, Piper's not alone. She has all of us, she can take care of herself, with or without weapons and crystals. I felt your loneliness and hurt the more I fought against you. I think I misjudged and misunderstood you Cyclonis."

"I... I don'... Aerrow..." She lowered her head.. Cyclonis was always great with words, often poetic and powerful, and yet he had almost reduced her into silence. Her mind was full of distressed thoughts, of Dark Ace, someone else who she dearly cared for, who had become, too close…

"So don't say anything, just accept what I'm saying. Piper was right, you're just a lonely girl who wanted a friend. Well, you have me, and I see you as more than just a friend to me Cyclonis..." He paused looking to her. She ignored the fact that he didn't refer to her as 'Master'. She was almost completely oblivious to the fact her icy skin painted a heavy blush across her cheeks, her stomach felt something more, a sickness perhaps? Without warning or hesitation, she embraced Aerrow tightly. Without words, without anything more. She didn't need to say anything to him, her appreciation was there.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, savouring every second of holding her close to him. "Come on, let's check out this cave, are you ready?"

She gently released her grip on him, giving him a shy smile and a nod, following behind him as they entered the new cave. Aerrow activated his blade, its pale blue light illuminating the area. The cavern was long, deep with rock shards hanging from above. The cave felt damp, the air was cooler than outside for sure.

"Come on…" Aerrow said in low tones, if there was anything lurking in this cave, better to keep quiet. Cyclonis nodded, following aside him. She attempted to survey the cave, this proved difficult as the light from Aerrows blade was rather dim. Their footsteps echoed through the caves, often soft splashes joined by the footsteps as they walked through puddles in the cave. The deeper they travelled into the cave, they discovered no apparent danger. But Cyclonis spotted something, an orange glow within the walls of the cave.

"Crystals!" Cyclonis softly called out as she excitedly rushed over to the wall. She attempted to grasp at one of the crystals embedded into the wall, but no luck. She tugged at one with all of her strength but it wouldn't move from its rocky cocoon.

"Step aside, let me give it a go." Aerrow said, raising his blade to the wall.

"No! They could be unstable, they could explode right here. I can't tell until I see them in better light, but I'm not certain what these are, could be firebolt, Phoenix or cooking crystals… I doubt Phoenix but anyway… Just grab a rock and start smashing at the wall around them until we can pry some free." She instructed as she picked a large nearby rock. Cyclonis began to hit away at the rock, groaning slightly as she swung it as hard as she could into the wall, loud cracking noises came from the softer areas of the wall. She turned to Aerrow who was merely stood beside her.

"Well are you going to just stand there and watch me or are you going to help?" She said, a little louder than before. He nodded, picking up a rock near his feet and began to join her in bashing at the rock surrounding the crystals. A soft rumble rocked the cave, rubble fell from the cave overhead, Aerrow felt a little dust fall on his shoulder.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, probably just hit something that could have triggered that sound… Just keep chipping away at this wall, we've almost got it and we need these crystals Aerrow!" She replied, smashing her rock hard into the wall. As she did, a distant roar echoed through the cave.

"Just ignore it Aerrow, we've almost got it…" Cyclonis spoke before he even had the chance to open his mouth. The roar and rumbling sound drew nearer, Aerrow could feel the ground tremble beneath his feet, he dropped his rock, now raising his single blade.

"Aerrow what are you doing! I order you to get back here and hit these-" Cyclonis stopped instantly. A loud roar from a beast right in front of them echoed through the cave, it's eyes and mouth illuminated purple, several purple markings on its body illuminating too.

"Get back!" Aerrow cried out to her.

"I've almost got-" Cyclonis stopped as she looked at the creature. The beast swiped its large claw in Aerrows direction, he jumped, dodging, just narrowly missing the claws swoop. He landed, jumping onto the beast's bony back. It's spine protruding its flesh. It roar angering, it swayed its body side to side attempting to wriggle Aerrow off.

"I've done it!" Cyclonis called out, picking up several crystals from the ground. The beast now turned its head to Cyclonis, its gaze fixated on her now.

"Cyclonis move!" The beast swiped its tail against Cyclonis, sending her flying against the cavern wall. The beast shaking its body furiously, Aerrow swiped his blade at it, it cried out in pain as he plunged the blade into its back.

"Cyclonis!" Aerrow called out, jumping off the beast.

Cyclonis' head was spinning, her vision was slightly hazy, she could see a single blue light, Aerrow… She stood, picking up a single crystal up from the ground beside her. She watched Aerrow battle the beast as she tried to configure herself. It swiped its claw at him, narrowly missing him by an inch or so.

"Aerrow!" She called out, holding up the crystal to the beast. A red light sending a surge of electric through the beasts body whilst hurling it backwards against the cavern wall. Aerrow was on the ground, he had jumped out of the creatures way as it was hurled away. The cave rumbled loudly, the ceiling beginning to crumble above them. Cyclonis stepped back, scrambling to pick up her few crystals. Aerrow ran towards her, grabbing her arm, she dropped some of her crystals as he did so.

"Aerrow!" She shook him off, running back to pick up the crystals.

"We don't have time, this cave is going to collapse now!" He cried.

"We need these!" She hissed at him.

He didn't have time to wait for her, he knelt down beside her, pulling her up into his arms and running through the cave. Cyclonis barely had a second to realise she was now being carried by Aerrow. He saw the light to the exit of the cave, he sprinted as fast as he could, the cave crumbling behind them. They made it, the cave leaving a pile of rocks and dust at the entrance.

Aerrow panted as he almost fell to his knees, he was exhausted now, he gently let Cyclonis down and rested on his knees, catching his breath.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have made it you know..." She spoke. Aerrow panted, taking a deep breath.

"Don't... Don't ever do that again! We could have been crushed, a second later and we would have been under that rubble, you can't order me like your Talons or Dark Ace, you're not the Master of me! And you really think you could have run all that way with your leg like that? How stupid are you!" Aerrow snapped, instantly regretting raising his voice and the final part of his sentence.

She turned, her hood closing, hiding her face.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean-" he started

"No!" She interrupted, her tone much darker. "You're right, I'm not your Master. You're not Dark Ace. Dark Ace would have protected me and I wouldn't have had to send that thing flying into the goddamn wall!" She roared at him.

He touched her shoulder "Cyclonis I-"

She violently shrugged his hand off her. "Get off me Aerrow. I have what I need. Go! Go back to your little group of friends. Leave me!" She began running away from him.

"Cyclonis, no! Wait!" He followed after, with some difficulty due to how out of breath he still was, she had run into the forest.

"Wait!" He called out again.

He ran into the forest too, looking around. But she was gone and he was alone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry if this chapter is truly awful, I really want to finish it up as all the chapters have a base written, just need editing as I hate to post up first draft work it's messy and shabbily done, so I hope no one minds the wait for each of these. Thank you for the support.


End file.
